The day the star fell
by kokob5
Summary: Jaune Arc watched his world burn, only Atlas was left and he was the figure head with General Ironwood, the only option left for remnants people were two ships, and Jaune Arc had to test one, sudden finding himself in a parallel world along with the JSDF.


The day the star fell CH.1

The halls of the Atlas headquarter we're quite besides two figures walking side by side one being six-foot-tall and having a knight like appearance of white plated armour with a glowing visor with sharp edges with a shine that seemed to blind those who looked at it. Alongside the knight walked General of the atlas military, General Ironwood with a serious expression on his face like always in his military uniform both of them walking in a tense silence

''I still think attempting to use the new engines on the 'Dawn of remnant' is a bad idea sir.'' the synthetic voice of the knight speaks up breaking the silence between the two men. ''We don't have time to test it the forces of Grimm are slowly closing on our location and the only way were going to escape is with that ship.'' General Ironwood says sternly shrugging off the knights' concerns. ''Even so sir you're intrusting what's left of the population of remnant on a ship that hasn't been tested yet, you could kill everyone on board, including yourself!'' The knight argues raising his voice.

''Commander arc if you have a better idea you best speak up now or I'm going through with my plan!'' Ironwood says with a raised voice getting annoyed at the knights arguing. ''I'll test the experimental ship on my own and you can use the second one if mine malfunctions.'' The knight says causing Ironwood to stop in his tracks. ''You'd willingly volunteer to attempt to pilot the 1st aircraft?'' Ironwood asks shocked. ''I trust my life with you sir, I'd give it for you and the citizens of this world in a heartbeat.'' The knight says sternly standing taller somehow.

''Alright…you can test the first ship, but if anything happens to you I won't be able to hold your hand.'' Ironwood says sadly looking back at the knight who nods silently before turning around and marching towards the lunch area of the base.

''C-commander Arc!'' One of the lead scientists exclaims in surprising getting the rest of them to look at the knight in shock. ''Ironwood has given me permission to test flight the 'Dawn of remnant'.'' The knight says walking past the scientists ignoring some of them gasping and gaping at him in shock. ''P-please reconsider your actions commander! If you test it now you might be killed!'' The head scientist says attempting to change the knights mind only to be ignored by the hulking man.

''Open the ship up.'' The knight says stopping in front of its large doors. ''But com-'' The scientist attempts to speak but is stopped by the knight. ''Open it!'' The knight shouts rising his voicing causing the scientist to look down and nod and run towards the observation deck. ''He's so hot…'' The female scientist says trying to hide her blush looking at the knight's shining armour as he walks into the large flag ship.

''Right this should be a piece of cake…'' The knight says walking through the ship towards the bridge humming to himself the sound feeling odd in his ears dew to his synthetises. ''I wonder how Ren's doing with Nora…'' the knight asks himself as he takes a seat in the bridge, he moves his hands forwards a large hud opening in front of him. ''Heh, a ship this big piloted by one man, Ironwood's brother really knows his stuff.'' The knight chuckles starting up the engines and going over basic checks before lift-off.

''Lifting off in 3,2,1'' The knight says starting the countdown directs power to the engines and begins to lift off sounding like a continues thunder, the knight could even feel his bones rattle slightly causing him to cringe at the unusual feeling. ''Velvet do you read me?'' The knight asks turning on the comms link. ''I hear you commander'' The lead scientists voice rings making the knight sigh. ''Well at least I won't be alone for this.'' The knight says as the ship leaves the hangers and levels itself hovering proudly above the HQ. ''Seems the engines are fine.'' The knight says looking over the status of the ship seeing it was all green.

''What the…'' The knight says looking at the 'WARNING' pop up on his hud. ''Velvet! Somethings wrong I'm getting multiple warnings from the ship.'' The knight says slightly panicked feeling the ship starting to shake violently. ''J-a-frewr- I ca- he—ou- '' The comms start to fuzz over making Velvet's voice beyond the point of not understanding. ''Engine failure imminent activating void jump'' the robotic voice of penny says making the knights eyes widen as he attempts to stop the voice jump. ''Shit, shit, shit.'' The knight repeats as the void jump starts to activate to prevent the engines from going nuclear in the populated area. ''Void jump activated.'' The system says making the knight sigh looking out at the blue sky. ''Fuck…'' He says and not a second later the ship vanishes leaving no traces of its existence behind.

''Well fuck…'' The knight says with a frown standing up looking at the darkness outside. ''Luck this things air tight…'' the knight says as he pulls off his helmet showing the signature hair blond hair of Jaune arc. ''Wonder how long I'm gonna be stuck in here…'' Jaune says walking out of the bridge to inspect the rest of the ship, not like he had anything else to do.

''Penny do the cyro pods work?'' Jaune asks prompting penny to speak up. ''Affirmative! The Cyro pods should be able to run at full capacity for more less ever commander as the ship has a large supply of dust crystals on board and stockpiled!'' Penny explains loudly making Jaune sigh in relief. ''Penny wake me up when we land.'' Jaune says walking into the cyro pod with his sword across his chest and falling asleep for many, many years.

The night sky was filled with stars twinkling brightly beside the moon, of course to the tribal people below and the gods of the land one star was slowly getting closer and brighter confusing all of the world seeing the bright star closing towards the ground. ''Falling star?'' One man says in his native tongue watching the star collide with a nearby hill shaking the ground violently causing the natives to panic feeling the unusual shaking of the ground.

These people, curious as all living beings were investigated the mountain and discovered a large squared object made from a material unknown to them and colours of black and white made the mortal men and woman gape in awe at the large construct from the stars. To the people of this world it was the start of a new beginning, the day of the falling star.

To the people of this world the construct was seen as religious, a gift from the gods or a god itself, stories from tribes spread to others drawing the curious to the hill of the fallen star, once these people had seen the star they stayed to form new civilizations, even god's of the world came to investigate the anomaly but even with their power and knowledge could not understand what the construct was and watched as the people began to build the first empire.

Years passed, generations of people lived and died as they formed the first empire around the fallen star, of course not all could be seen the same, people began to question what the object really was, was it a gift from the gods or something else made by a being more powerful than gods themselves or was it man made, people made documentations of the star and research but none could ever open its solid metal doors as it stood proudly facing the sky.

However, one day to the peoples shock a figure arose from the star sporting white armour that glowed with the light of the sun, many people called him a god and immediately bowed in his presence but to the shock of many he spoke asking where he was and who the people were and why the moon was whole. Many took the chance to ask questions to the armoured figure but he merely brushed them off and denied to speak to any and soon he retreated back into the star and allowed it to close off to the world shrouding the god in mystery and leaving the people of the first empire in awe knowing that a powerful being lived within their walls and felt forever blessed by his presence, the army of the first empire quickly designed their armour after the god of the fallen star and even the emperor announced him as a prince of the empire for eternity willing to give up his throne to the god of the fallen star whenever he wished.

Of course not all good things will last forever, like all things the empire eventually collapsed under its own weight splitting into several different kingdoms all fighting for control of the holy site wars raged thousands killed over what seven men wanted, millennia past and all that was left of the god of the fallen star was small writings and cave drawings depicting the stars falling and the encounter with the god himself, the star was forgotten for some time, buried under the passing of time by the people of the world, very few knew of its existence and used this knowledge in an attempt to find the star for fame and glory, empires crumbled searching for the star many adventurers never returning home to families, many thought it was a curse to look for the legend but many still perused.

Then the catastrophe happened a sickness that almost wiped out all life on the planet killing millions and leaving what was left of the population to rebuild from what was left of the world, all seemed lost until all life even the gods saw a light in the sky followed by a rumble in the air like lightning and all watched in awe as a pillar of light entered the sky. These people followed this light hoping for a way to save themselves and were drawn to the power to find an oasis, a large area not effected by the sickness, life prospered and people once again believed that the god of the fallen star had saved them as they began to fix life.

Many years later life had fixed itself and the sickness forgotten taking the memory of the fallen star with it shrouded in mystery and legend then a gate opened like ever few thousand years atop of a holy hill and an army marched forth unaware of what was to come leading to a world with technology far more advanced than theirs and weapons of mass destruction…earth.

And thus the JSDF fought there waking the god of the fallen star with their first battle within the land of magic and gods.

''Ja-…JAUNE!'' Pennys voice shouts making Jaune open his eyes to see a cracked glass window in front of him covered with frost. ''Pe-penny?'' Jaune asks pushing his hands against the window and pushing the door off by accident releasing himself and falling onto the ground feeling extremely weak. ''Jaune don't move around to much you've been asleep for thousands of years.'' Penny says her voice slightly off making Jaune's eyes widen. ''How's that possible?'' Jaune asks sitting up against the metal walls. ''You used up most of the dusk on board sir we have approximately 7% of the original stockpile left sir.'' Penny says with a sad tone causing Jaune to frown.

''Do we have enough to lift off?'' Jaune asks prompting Penny to speak up. ''Affirmative sir! The airship is buried underground so it wasn't effected much by the elements such it's shield was still up.'' Penny explains making Jaune sigh in relief. ''Can we make it out of the ground?'' Jaune asks wondering their odds. ''If we fire off a mac round we could weaken the ground enough to left us escape.'' Penny theorises within seconds making Jaune smirk. ''then let's get to it!'' Jaune says grabbing his sword finding his body had strength again.


End file.
